Gardien du Hokage
by shiks
Summary: I'll smile in the background when you make it on top and I'll smile when my life comes to an ends. You suffered and I watched in the dark, you never knew that I suffered too. Powerful Naruto, Team 7 pairings


**Hey guys its me shiks and I dont own Naruto even if I wanted too!!**

**I want to thank everyone I dont remeber for inspiring this story in me!! especially the scene with Kushina giving birth to naruto!! I dont remeber where I read something like it but thankyou!! This is a contest I entered with my friends to see who could get the most views out of fanfiction in naruto. **

**This is an NarutoxSasukexSakura fanfic in other words a team7 fanfic because I luv Threesomes!! WOOOT!! I LURVE THEM!! so yeah I know you guys must be like shes on crack but I dont care just as long as you read and review.**

**LOVE ME AND LOVE MY FANFIC!!**

_An old tradition must be kept _

_For the souls who have suffered and wept_

_For those who know nothing but pain_

_For those who have nothing more to gain_

_A ritual is set _

_The pact is met_

_Someone must pay the price_

_And another shall role the dice_

_A chance taken for the future_

_A baby is born._

**Act 1**

Up in the sky past the birds and the clouds, past the moon and the stars, is a place that is long forgotten to the inhabitants from Earth. Where the most imperative and supreme decision are made. Where only supernatural beings dwell. A place called Rakuen known as "Heaven" or "Paradise".

Within the depths of this perfect land another grand decision of urgency was to be made.

"Come Child" Says a deep genderless voice.

The being was calling to a girl. She had very abnormal pink hair.

The girl turns to the genderless figure.

"We must go; the Council has called an urgent meeting."

"Urgent." She mumbled quietly.

"Yes Urgent."

The two moved out of the white space less setting and floated quickly to Council's meeting room on the left side of the settlement. When they reached they were greeted with the site of 9 distressed Council members.

"Quickly Sit down" Demanded one from the upper right side of a long tabled carved out of what seemed to be Marble and Glass Jewels that catched rainbows in their petite depths.

The Girl with the pink hair stared at each of the Council members beneath her dark pink eyelashes. She took in each of there old and ancient appearance's and noted in her mind that they could appear younger if they wanted to. Her emerald eyes sparkled with new information as she finished her infinite task as a chair magically appeared to sit her.

"The Ritual is set." One called out morbidly from the left.

"Yes the Ritual is set." Another repeated after the other.

"The birth is near for she is in labor."

"In labor?" The pink haired questioned.

"Yes she is in labor; soon the birth of the vessel to the Kyubbi shall be born."

"Yes a birth of Great importance"

The Council began to chant strange incantations that brought symbols of light to float around them and then to the girl. She watched in a half daze as the symbols began to lift her shoulder length hair into a light frenzy. Her green eyes began to glaze over as her mind began to go blank. Was she going to pass out? It was a weird feeling for her as her eye sight faded in and out from the Elders of the council to the cold darkness of her mind.

_Naruto…_

Sobbed a voice in her mind.

_His name shall be Naruto…_

It Cried Louder, and the darkness of her mind began to fade and show a scene new to her.

_In a cave lighted by many candles of purification laid a young woman with ruby red hair. Her forehead was exposed and had a light coat of sweat; she looked like she was glowing as the fire from the candles catched the thousands of tiny beads of sweat making them look like rare jewels. Her eyes where dull and pain was evident in their depths as she heaved sourly. She was going through labor._

"_Kushina." Called a male voice._

_The woman that was going through labor let out a light bellow as the abdominal pain got worse. _

"_Minato" She cried hoarsely as she stretched a hand blindly to where she thought he was. _

_The Man with golden yellow hair appeared in the Woman's line of vision and held her hand._

"_I've brought water…" He said somberly as he presented the said bottle._

_As soon as the bottle was presented to her she had smacked it out of the man's hand so hard that it caused the bottle to explode before it could even hit the concrete. The water that spilt from the bottle had dispelled a couple of candles making the cave lose some of its glow .The man held a miserable look upon his features as he took hold of both her hands._

"_Kushina." He whispered quietly. It was all he could do but to not shed tears._

"_Nobody knows…" She cried._

_He looked away._

_A slap resounded and echoed through the cave._

"_Don't look away…" She cried hoarsely with rage. "Don't Look away from me, not now when your going to use our baby to seal some damned demon."_

_The Man looked at her with all the helplessness in the world._

"_I'm having a baby and nobody in the world knows." She sobbed._

"_That's not true __Jiraiya-sensie knows…" The man pleaded with her._

"_He won't tell anyone…" She whispered as she struggled to breathe._

"_Believe me Kushina; I have many enemies in the Rock Village. Would you want our baby to have a horrible life just because it's my offspring."_

"_I told Saratobi-sama." He began. "He promised me that our baby, that our…Naruto will be treated as a hero after this."_

_The woman cried out as another shock of pain slammed through her body._

"_Minato…..Minato….can you truly be so gullible."_

"_SHHhhhhhh Kushie its almost time for you to give birth, so save your breath." He said softly as he caressed her forehead with a rag that was wet with cool spring water._

"_There is no amount of breath that's going to save me Minato…" She said grimly._

_The Man did not listen to her would not listen to what she was implying at as he started the preparations for the birth and then the seal after._

_The woman with flaming red hair cried out as she pushed nearly crushing the man's hand. Tears of crimson where pooling from her eyes and nose as she pushed a new life that was doomed from the start. The contractions where horrible as they ripped through her like a knife cutting butter._

_A cry later resounded though out the cave .A cry of new life._

"_I want to see him…" She sobbed. "I want to see my precious Naruto."_

_The man handed her their child with the utmost care._

"_He's beautiful…" He herd her whisper as he took the time to engrave the mother and son into his mind. What a perfect picture._

_He then saw her smile at him. _

" _He looks exactly like you, he took nothing from me."_

_He laughed inwardly._

"_Don't speak so fast Kushina; He probably has your personality."_

_They both chuckled at the statement as they looked at their child._

"_Minato…" The Woman called._

"_Yes…"The man replied almost afraid._

"_I'm going to die…" she said as she smiled at him. Blood had dribbled down her chin as she let out tiny inaudible coughs._

"_Kushina don't say that love, you'll live, you will survive." He pleaded with her as he hugged her and their newborn to his chest._

"_I'm all torn up inside…" she said slowly as she led a deft pale hand to clutch at his shirt._

"_You should know Minato." She sobbed into his chest as she clutched the baby tightly._

"_You should know."_

_He held her quietly, he knew there wasn't anytime left now and soon he would have to leave with their newborn to seal the Kyubbi._

"_Go…" She said deftly as she gave him a quick shove._

"_Do what you have to do."_

_The man looked at her as she outstretched her arms where the newborn was cradled in._

"_Go…" She almost pleaded as deft tears made there way down her flushed cheeks._

_The man was about to take the small infant when she suddenly stopped him._

"_I want him to know that he was loved." She said as she placed a sweet kiss tenderly on the babe's crown. The babe let out a gurgle as it grabbed for her lips when she had departed them from his forehead._

"_You are loved Naruto." She said affectionately as she let her first and only son be led away from her._

"_I love you." The man whispered to the woman as he slowly bended to share their final kiss._

_The woman cried softly as she tried to cling to these final moments that she had with her family._

_Outside a gigantic crash was herd, and the man named Minato was gone in a flash from the cave with their son._

_The woman was all alone now, left with the fading candles that once held fires that were reduced to mere embers._

_She slowly turned her head to look at something, as if she could see the pink haired girl that was witnessing this scene from her mind._

"_I want you to look out for him." She whispered as she turned away and closed her almond colored eyes._

_A cold wind now entered the cave and carried away all the embers that were still lit, and what also seemed to be the woman's life leaving the cave empty and hollow. _

Her mind began to fade in and out again as she was swept away from the scene of the now lit less cave and dead woman. Battle sounds where now herd as the man came into her line of focus. He stood tall and proud atop of a massive toad as they opposed a humongous red fox with nine tails.

"_Kyubbi." The man said in a serious voice._

_The fox hissed at him and called him and the human race inferior beings._

_Peoples screams and shouts where herd as well as the sound of sobbing children and dieing parents._

"_This is it Kyubbi." The man started. "After this very moment, this very hour, you shall be sealed away from the world where you can do no harm."_

_The Monstrous beast began to laugh._

"_**If you cannot kill me then how do you think that you can capture me?" **__It mocked as it prepared another devastating attack._

_The Yondaime who which was the fourth Hokage gave a frown as he prepared to seal the Demon King._

"_I'm sorry Naruto." He whispered quietly to the light bundle held by his side in a decorative sealed carrier. _

_At that moment time had stopped as he stared down at the baby that inherited his blue eyes. In those eyes he saw the very reason for the village's survival._

"_**Pathetic Human!!" **__Screeched the Kyubbi. "__**You **__**dare **__**ignore me!!"**_ _It took a massive swipe at the fourth Hokage, missing him by barely an inch as the Giant Boss frog Gamabunta leapt away. _

_The Kyubbi gave a terrifying bone chilling roar as it missed its intended target._

_A Baby's wailing cry was soon herd after._

A shove was given to the girl.

"WAKE UP" A voice demanded.

But the girl's mind was still elsewhere as she stared at the scene of the battle between man and demon.

Soon the pinkett woke up to a shrill voltage hit. She began to shake violently as she was torn from that world and forcefully thrown back into the celestial world.

"She is finally awake."

"Took ye long enough." Was the collective sentence's that was thrown at her as she raised open her foggy emerald eyes.

"What was that…?" She asked as she held her head in pain.

One of the council members sighed as they stood up.

"That Young one is what is taken place right now at this very minuet."

The girl scrunched up her face in a manner that said she already knew that.

"What does this have to do with me?" She asked her voice holding a scornful tone to the elder.

"What does this have to do with thou say's the young one." Mocked an elder in the far right of the table.

"It has everything to do with you."

The girl glared at them. She wasn't stupid, they didn't have to mock and degrade her like that. She wasn't even all that young to begin with, for all they know she could be older than them.

"Right now the great daiyoukai Kyubbi is to be sealed in a small infant human child. The prophecy of the chosen one is soon to be fulfilled." A small jingle of bells was herd as the elder moved from his seat picking up his elaborate robes in the process.

She watched as he moved to where she was.

"You must become this child's guardian."

"Why?" She asked. She was only once asked to be a guardian before this and it wasn't for a normal prophecy holder that occasionally passed by during the millenniums.

She wasn't all that great either at being a guardian. She more preferred to watch and analyze from where she was right now and just relax.

"This boy is already going to have a hard time in his life being the container of a daiyoukai, so we need you to take care of him until he is old enough to walk and speak on his own then you shall watch him from afar."

"But you only summon me to be a guardian when they are going to be--"

"Hokage." The man finished for her.

She stared up at him in shock as her eyes widened and became a much more paler green. Never had the shadow he cast over her seem any darker.

"You now know your job don't you?" He inquired as he took hold of her chin.

She stared up at him as he moved his other hand to her forehead.

She felt something wet and slightly warm trickle down her forehead and pass her eyes.

It trickled down her lips and then down her chin dripping to her white flannel dress staining it red.

'Is this my blood' she thought to herself as she stared up at the elder who had a hold on her head.

She watched the way his purple eyes glared down at her.

"Do not fail like last time Sakura." Was the last thing she herd before she lost sight and mind.

**0000000000000000000000000-- 2 years later--00000000000000000000**

A small toddler of 2 years giggled as he threw a spoonful of oatmeal at the pink haired girl in front of him.

"Naruto…." She frowned as she took a paper towel and proceeded to wipe her face.

She sighed quietly as she held in a small laugh as she watched the young toddler Naruto bounce in his baby chair.

"It's nice to know you're having fun." She said to him playfully as she poked his tummy.

Naruto giggled harder and flailed his arms out, his bright blue eyes shinning like captive sapphire's held in a sacred mantle piece.

"You know as soon as you turn 4 I have to let you go." She said sadly as she turned away to look at the clock on the window sill. It was now 11:00 a.m.

She turned back around to look at him again just to find him looking at her with a questionable look on his face.

"Awwww don't worry about it right now. Your still so young, and your not even gonna remember the time we had together now."

Naruto now had his head tilted adorably to the side, his blonde bangs flowing into his eyes.

Sakura stared at him long and hard.

"You know you kind of remind me of someone from long ago before I even became a celestial being." She said as a finger was put to her lips in thought.

"Oh well" was the nonchalant reply to her own inquiry as she stood up to clean off Naruto and wash the dishes.

**0000000000000000000000000-- 1 year later--00000000000000000000**

A bird chirped softly atop a tree covered in cherry blossoms.

Under the tree a small boy that looked to be about 3 years sat on a young girls lap. She herself looked to be about 12.

"Naruto how are you enjoying your day?" she asked the boy as she gentle played in his soft hair.

"Good." He replied. His tiny fingers were playing with a cherry blossom.

"That's good." Sakura said tiredly. She would close her eyes for only a minuet.

"Shakuya…?" He turned and called.

"Yes."

"Will you always be here with me?" His eyes widened with hope as he stared at the girl who had taken care of him. He would never call her mom because she told him not to call her that and simply she wasn't his mom. It never bothered him anyway even though he wanted to ask her what happened to his mom or even his father for that matter.

But as he stared at her and watched her tired green eyes gaze at him with a sudden adoration, he knew that he didn't have to ask because she could be both for him.

A calm silence passed over them as the spring wind blew pale pink cherry blossoms to delicately fall over them.

"Always Naruto." Was the whisper he herd after the pause.

"I will always be with you, even if you can't see me anymore." He laid back comfortably in her embrace again.

"Love you Shakuya-Chan." He proclaimed as he too was ready for a midday spring nap.

"Aishiteru Naruto-Chan" she whispered back as she held him a little more tightly.

The days where getting shorter for her as she knew the day would come when Naruto would become 4 years and she would have to separate from him.

**0000000000000000000000000-- 1 year later--00000000000000000000**

"Goodbye Naruto." Came a choked whisper as tears fell on his bed pillow.

The Boy made a face in discomfort and let out a stressed sigh as he continued to slumber.

The Moon was full that night and had made him obtain an ethereal glow.

"Sakura do you wish to wake him." Came a scolding voice from a dark corner of the room.

"No…" she said with a harsh sob as she looked at the boy.

From here on out it was going to be difficult for him. His life and everything would change. He being the container for the Kyubbi would make it no easier. She could shield him no longer as she forced her body to move away from him.

"Be safe…Naruto-Chan."

And after that she disappeared with the other being into the night.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"What is it?" Said a deep voice as they looked down at the pink haired girl.

"I request to watch over my charge." She said with her chest puffed out and in a demanding voice.

The Celestial elder gave her a confused look.

"Are you not already looking over your charge?" He asked annoyed she would request something she was already doing.

"Yes." A brief silence. "Just not the way I would like to watch over him."

The elder gave an annoyed look.

"Then what way would ye like to look over thy charge?"

"I request residence in his world so that I may keep a closer eye on him."

"That is not Possible Sakura. He is already over the age of 5 years. He is sure bound to be able to remember you as his guardian in the late future, and that we cannot allow."

"Then I won't mention this time I'm his guardian. I never even told him last time either."

Another brief silence…

"Very well, just as long as he doesn't find out you're his guardian you're free to go."

Sakura silently jumped with glee inside.

"Just remember the consequences, should he ever find out." Came the warning.

She frowned as she remembered what happened if the charge of a guardian ever found out the identity of their guardian. The guardian would be stripped of its title and placed in a purgatory for 5,000 years. Sakura shuddered, that was something she didn't want to have to go through.

But none the less it was just some of the things the guardian would have to do for their charge. For being a guardian meant devoting one's entire being to that one person.

Sakura frowned again.

'It's happening again', she thought as she got ready for her trip to earth once again.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Sakura-Chan…." Came a low quiet voice.

"What Naruto." Was the annoyed reply.

"Are you ok?" he looked at her from where his sleeping bag was placed. His eyes glowed a deep neon blue in the dark as he stared at her.

She knew they glowed like that because of the Kyubbi, but she would never say that to him for lest he know that she knew about the Kyubbi. It would surely crush him.

"Go to sleep dobe."

"Shut up Teme." He hissed to his Teammate on the left of him.

Sasuke just 'hn'ed as usual and turned away from Naruto in his sleeping bag to face a tree.

Sakura stared at both of them and just shook her head.

"Look Naruto, lets all get some sleep ok, tomorrow is going to be a big day remember?"

"YOSH!! THAT'S RIGHT!!" He screeched as he deftly fell into his sleeping bag with a hard thud.

"Listen here dead last if you don't shut up your going to regret it." Was Sasuke's warning as a visible vein pulsed on his forehead.

"Why don't you MAKE ME TEME!!" Naruto yelled as he flung the sleeping bag covers away from his person.

Sasuke turned around now and was slowly sitting up. He resembled a raising devil from a fiery grave.

"Dobe…" He finally said in a warning tone that clearly had warning sirens going off in the undertone.

"TEME COME OVER HERE AND S--"Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence as he was forcibly thrown back into his sleeping bag.

"Baka." Was the hissed word from a pissed Sakura as she held her head inches away from Naruto's face.

"Go. To. _**Bed."**_Was the forced command as she glared daggers in his face.

Naruto gulped. He couldn't mess with that. Correction. He wouldn't mess with that.

"I swear just like your mother." She mumbled angrily as she tossed the covers over herself.

Naruto's eye's widened. "What?"

"**GO TO BED!!" **Screeched both Sasuke and Sakura.

Now you know Sasuke's tired when he's screaming at Naruto with Sakura in a high pitched prissy princess manner.

Naruto shut himself up after that. Man where they ever rude today.

Sakura smiled from her sleeping bag.

'Yeah, defiantly like his mother.'

She turned around to look at him when she was sure he was asleep.

'But with the looks of his father.' She flinched. Damn what a dangerous mix.

**000000000000000000000000000Morning000000000000000000000000000000**

Blue eyes stared into the obsidian black of his best friend's pupil less eyes.

"Teme…" He said slowly as he licked his lips.

He herd the indigenous huff in return.

"Dobe…"

"Teme!," The blonde said a little more strongly.

"Dobe.," Came the gifted reply that a nation wide orator would be most envious of.

'TEME!!", Naruto now standing as his orange pants bunched higher than they should normally, making him look rather hilarious.

"Dobe.", Came the still careless reply.

"TEMMMEEEEE!!" was forcefully screeched from Naruto as his face turned a volcanic red. He was highly enraged now as he screamed in Sasuke's face.

"Sit down dobe, I don't want to know wither you decided to brush your teeth or not." Sasuke said with a slight wave to his nostrils.

"Fukk you Teme."

"Naruto go brush your teeth." ,Demanded the silent voice that came from the right corner of the camp.

Naruto slumped slightly as he sent his famous watery puppy dog eyes Sakura's way.

All Sakura did was point the way to the lake as she caught his gaze and sent him a slight stern one in return.

So Naruto went and cleaned himself up for the morning and all that other stuff you do to get ready for a god given day.

After Naruto refreshed himself Kakashi came back to the camp for them to continue their training that morning.

Kakashi glared his one normal eye at Sasuke.

"Sasuke.", He said weirdly as he scratched sloth like at his ear.

Sasuke turned to him and gave him a blank stare.

"I want you to spar with Naruto today…"

Naruto stopped doing whatever he was doing and turned to sputter words at Kakashi.

"Dattebayo?", He exclaimed with a question mark at the side of his head.

Sakura sighed quietly from the side, she was holding her head in her hands as her pink hair laid to trail into her line of vision. Her head hurt dramatically this morning for some reason.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto as he stood at the base of a Grand Oak Tree.

"Are you up to it dead last?" he said tauntingly towards Naruto. Sharingan briefly flashed into view before completely disappearing from the world's eye.

Naruto felt himself growl as he sent a dark glare Sasuke's way.

"Teme, I'll take you on any day."

"Oh is that Right?" a hand was placed on the hip .Black hair flowing stylishly with the sudden wind.

"OMG so gay.", Sakura caught herself muttering before quickly putting her hands to her mouth.

She watched Sasuke with fake worry as he looked at her briefly.

"Enough talking boys, you need to train." It would seem that Kakashi is extremely annoyed today at the boy's antics. He watched them quarrel some more. They all herd him let out a rather harsh sigh.

Sasuke 'hn'ed 'and walked slowly but coolly to take his place.

Naruto pulled up his bright Orange pants and walked 5 feet away from Sasuke.

"Naruto…",Came Kakashi's warning tone.

Naruto pouted and took his stance awkwardly in front of Sasuke as he now had the strong urge to pass gas.

"Teme...", He said grudgingly as he looked at Sasuke with a challenging glare.

They stayed still. Naruto watched as Sasuke's eyes glinted a steel gray in the morning sun light.

Kakashi and Sakura watched them both make extremely weird faces at one another.

"You guys know the rules." He said with a yawn as he began to take out his Icha Icha Extreme pervert book.

"Yeah, Yeah.", Naruto said hastily as he looked rapidly between Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura looked at him. 'oh know' she thought. 'He's nervous again.' She could almost giggle at the face he making, but she decided to hold it in.

"Begin." Was the one and only word that Kakashi needed to say before everything turned to slow motion. It would seem that the Matrix came to play into action as Naruto ran in slow motion towards Sasuke.

Sasuke raised an delicate eyebrow at Naruto as he dodged Naruto's slow motioned punch.

He quickly countered and pushed Naruto away.

A snigger was herd from the pinkett as she turned hilariously red.

"Dobe.", Sasuke finished as he watched Naruto fall to the ground in slow motion.

"OK, ok I'll take it seriously now." Naruto laughed as he got up. He had an accomplished look on his face before he said. "I always wanted to do that."

Everyone sweat dropped as they stared at him.

"What!! I always thought slow motion would be cool!!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran in slow motion again at Sasuke.

Sasuke growled before he bomb rushed Naruto.

A flood of limbs and head protectors were being flung about as they wrestled. Naruto's wailing was herd before they separated in a flash and headed to the tree's.

The Trees began to shake when serious blows began to be exchanged.

A series of "CHIDORI!!" and "RASENGAN!!" where being bellowed into the morning air as innocent birds attempted to escape the sudden chaotic events.

Sakura laughed heartily as she could imagine how serious they where right now.

She was laughing right up until a body was flung her way from the tree's. The impact was crazy as she and that body was flung into the other side of the forest.

Kakashi watched as he saw Sakura being carried away by a sudden _FWooooooSH!!_ Sound effect.

"That sucks…" He mumbled to himself as he began to read his book again.

Meanwhile Sakura was pissed as hell. Who dare disturb her laughing in good Nature.

She looked down and caught site of a ducks ass in her line of vision.

"A duck? A black Duck?" She said as she looked down. It was on her chest. She was deeply disturbed.

"SAAAASSSSSSSSSSUUUUKKKKKEEEEEEEE!!" Was yelled as Naruto jumped randomly from a branch.

**For saskue to get smacked press A**

**For Naruto to get smacked press B**

**For Them both to get smacked press C**

**For all of the above press D**

**and For me to update press the nice review button or else Ill let this one slide and you all have to be tormented MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!**


End file.
